Britain's dragon
by Elias K.L
Summary: England gave up. His competitive ego already drain from the many failed attempts and insulting comments of his peers, after stumbling into the dragon's lair that he realize what horror he unchained.
1. Chapter 1

Tears ran down England's cheeks as he let his guards be destroyed in front of his neighboring nation brother. Wales. The emotionless, monotone, and fearless brother among his biological siblings was his only sibling that he can talk to at these types of moments

his brother Northern Ireland and his older sister Republic of Ireland would cause a scene that no one will ever forget and of course knowing them. They'll make sure of it, so those two are off the list. his eldest brother Scotland would be destructive and make a war which was worst of all so he was off the list right then and there. He couldn't risk damaging neither of his siblings reputation nor the queen's or the entire kingdom for the sake of his

"Yr wyf brawd mae'n ddrwg gennyf…..nid wyf ond…..i.." England said in his older brother's language as quiet sobs escape his mouth while he had his face buried in his brother shoulder. Wales stood dormant however, his monotone stature didn't change. Not even when England suddenly came to his country home crying nor when he suddenly tackle him in a hug as he cries. "beth…..beth ddigwyddodd I chi fy mrawd melys?" wales said as he recovers from his suspended state. Rubbing soothing circle on england's back, England started to shiver severely at the motion signaling wales to stop and took note at how much his own brother dehumanize himself of affection. "Mockery…threats… Judgement…I'm tired of those bastards…I'm tired of playing the fool" England spoke open mindly as he started to breath heavily. Wales noticed the heavy breathing and hurriedly lift England into his arms and brought him to his room and laid him down upon his bed, he look at England worriedly as he started to slowly lose consciousness and with that he hurriedly went off to call a doctor

"it's nothing serious for now of the looks of it. Just an anxiety attack that is all, Some meditation and rest is well needed for recovery but I cannot say that his state or level can be easily reversible but more or less he will be fine sir. But judging by his health records I would suggest looking after him " the doctor said as he pack up his belongings "I will come by every two months to check up on him and his state but if anything happens bring him immediately" the doctor instructed as he leaves the household. Wales nod as he muttered a simple " thank you" before going to his room

Wales put a hand on England's forehead and started to stroke gently. A Loud bang made it's present in the quiet atmosphere as running steps rang downstairs and soon ascend up stairs to the second level and right at his bedroom door. The door open fast as the other three biological siblings appeared at the door way panting, " ceard a tharla? Ait a bhfuil an t-ainm?" the two Irelands said in union as they look at wales slightly worried. After panting so hard and soon relaxed slightly the second oldest brother, Scotland, fix himself as he move through the two Irish representative and kneel down besides the other side of the bed where England laid. "Whit did th' doctor say? howfur is he?" the scot said as started to act out of character.

"dywedodd ei fod yn ymosodiad gorbryder, dywedodd byddwn yn adennill" wales said as he continue to stroke England's head. "….what do we do now?" Ireland said in England's language as she went next to wales and held England's hand "we be there for him, more or less. Even if he is a nation, anxiety attacks might and still be the down fall for our little brother " Scotland said, With that only motion from the second brother all of them revert to England's tongue

England stirred as he slowly wake up from his unconscious state. Catching his siblings by surprise "whit…..whit happened?" England said as realize he was slowly waking up to find 4 worried faces staring at him closely….TOO CLOSELY "close….you guys are too close, may I please have my space?" England said in a very gentleman-ly manner. All the four siblings sigh in relief and granted the small brit's wishes "the doctor said you had an anxiety attack just as he left. We arrived here after getting a call from wales about the fact that you suddenly showed up and fainted in his arms" Northern Ireland said as he sat on the bed and laid a hand on england's head "I'm sorry to bother you all with my dilemma, I'm fine now there's no need to be concern" England said as he played a slight smile

"no" was the response he gotten from the others " we will change your schedule and at least one nor two of us will be with you during the meetings. Anxiety attacks will not kill anyone not even nations, but it might and will be the down fall of everything. So until your anxiety subsides and lessen in severity, we will be with you" Scotland stated. England open his mouth to complain but he decided against it when he receive glares from the four.

" Wales and Ireland will accompany you in the meetings, while me and Scotland will accompany you on the paper works for the kingdom" Northern Ireland stated while the others nod in agreement. England sigh as he realize that he can't argue with them and agreed, "when is the meeting anyway?" Scotland ask " Two days from now" Ireland said looking at wales "I'll meet you at the building meeting. We will be late if we waited for each other" she stated. England and wales nod in response "England are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you need Anything?" wales said as his expression soften although his monotone glare was still slightly present "I'm fine wales no need to worry" England said as he smiled, "what time is it?" Northern Ireland ask as he notice through the window that it was very late

"it's probably 8 pm. You four should go on to bed, as I said. I'm fine" England suggested. Every one stayed quiet for a moment until wales broke the silence "scooch over albion" he said as he move onto England's side. England protested at first but after getting a glare from the welsh man, he stayed silent and did what he was told "this is my bed, my house, and while your all under my house I have rules and policies that will be followed" wales stated "and my number one rule is…Never let England be in harm's way in any shape or form possible" he continue as he laid down.

The other three nod as they all too climb into bed. Surrounding the poor brit, "what's second?" England ask. As he tries to get comfortable, as much as he hates to do this, he has no other choice. Whenever this happens he has No control over it, so it was either run away or suck it up. "never let you cook" wales said as he laid his head on top of england's. "HEY!" England protested receiving the loud laughing of the three other siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

England sigh as he sat in the front row passenger seat while wales drive them to the meeting. The previous two days was spent recovering while his brothers and sister made sure he Is perfectly fine and capable for proceeding to the meeting. "England what's the meeting like recently this century?" wales ask as he keep his eyes on the road "well…it's…eventful and chaotic as far as my language can describe it." England said thoughtfully trying to find a better vocabulary word to describe the WWC meeting "that so?. Hopefully it won't be that stressful for your sake that is" wales said as he park into the parking lot. " I doubt it really." England mutter as he and wales got out of the car and went to the gate to greet Ireland, " Hello brothers. Hopefully your all prepared" Ireland said as she smile and ruffles England's hair. England sigh not really wanting to fight now, Ireland was worried for him, and he doesn't want to ruin her good mood

"were here" England state as he open the door to find Germany, Italy, and japan there talking "Welcome England-san, Ireland-san and…" japan said trailing off as he took notice of wales presence " I am Wales. England's and Ireland's eldest brother" wales said as he introduce himself to the south-east nation "Ve~! WELCOME WALES~!" Italy said as he shakes wales hand. After retreating his hand wales glared at Italy making Italy jump and shiver. England saw this and cut between the two, "I-I'm sorry Italy, my big brother wales isn't very….expressive much. Please don't mind him, he's happy to meet you and for your hospitality" England said as he rub his neck. "ve~ really?...u-um Ok" Italy said as he soon retreat and hid behind Germany. England sigh as he look up at wales, Ireland chuckles at this "wales let's take a sit shall we?" he said defeated

" of course" was the said nation's response. Ireland went to sit in her seat and watch her two brothers walk to their seat, wales went and sat on England's seat. "um.." was all England could say. Not knowing how to tell wales to move into another seat, now pondering whether to tell wales to move or seat in someone else seat. Wales patted his lap signaling to England to sit in his lap, England gulp down the remains of his pride and sat in his lap. Sitting sideways letting his legs hang off the arm chair, England tried his best to ignore the awkward stare of the three other nations. But after a few minutes of awkward silence the Door swung open as the Energetic aura of the American nation burst into the room "HEY EVERYBODY THE HERO AMERICA IS HERE" He said boastfully

England groan slightly as he buried his face into wales' s neck as he receive a migraine from the loud noise emanating from the American. Accompanying the American was the French, Chinese and Russian nations " Pays de Galles! Hon hon What a surprise! Aww what do we have here? Angleterre – " france said as he tries to put a hand on England but he was cut off midsentence as his hand was harshly slap away by wales "gyffwrdd ag ef, yr ydych yn marw, yn gyflym ac yn sml a'r bastard llyffant honno" wales said bluntly as his glare intensify. "what ? what did he say?" America ask obliviously to what the welsh man said but took notice the French nation flinch and the growing fear in his eyes. "Alright that's enough. Everyone sit down and prepare to start the meeting, the others will be here shortly" Germany stated. The G8 members sigh as they sat down in their respective seat

England sigh slightly as he look up at wales for a moment "I don't feel so good wales" England whispered in his ear "shh..you're ok just relax, you're doing fine just rest while the others aren't here yet. At lunch I'll bring you to a quiet place to rest and treat you to any meal you want, then I'll deal with the rest of the meeting. Understand?" wales whispered back as he pat england's back slightly as he notice that his breathing started to change slightly. nothing happened for a moment but soon only getting a nod in response from his blood-brother. "hey What's wrong with Iggy?" America called out as he notice british nation's behavior "First it's England not 'Iggy', second It's none of your business" wales said as he watch the other nations started to come into the room "WHA-!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS?!, HE'S MY BROTHER! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" America said as he slam his hands on the table, offended with the wales's rude manner

"America stop-" Germany said but was cut off when wales stood up carrying England for a moment and knelt down and set England on his chair then straighten back up to look at America dead in the eyes, making him flinch at the look he gotten " Question #1 It's None of your business , Question #2 You're not his brother you're the farthest thing From being anywhere near to the title 'brother', Question #3 I am wales England's REAL BLOOD Brother, you unforgivable twat" wales stated bluntly as he place a hand on England's head. The room went silent at the statement response wales given to America

Germany coughs as he took notice that everyone was present and wanting to start the meeting to avoid any more plausible outcome that would result to violence "let's start the WWC meeting. England you are the first speaker of today" Germany stated. England nod and look at wales for approval, wales nod slightly as he watch England grab his papers and stood up and started his speech.

Wales sat in england's chair as he watch his brother talk about the state of the kingdom and suggest some ideas that could help with the growing problem of the world. But it didn't take that long for him to cut short by the babbling of the American nation, England sigh as he sat back down into wales's lap as he let his speech cut short as the American took over. Wales growls darkly, glaring daggers at his British brother's Ex-colony, but it seems that the said ex-colony was too busy babbling than actually realizing the look he was given "c-come on now wales, don't cause a scene again" England muttered in wales ear. Wales sigh slightly and nod, rubbing small circle on england's back

Ireland sigh as she look at wales and the weak England in his lap. 'it seems that england's case is more serious than we thought' she thought to herself feeling sympathy towards her british brother. She has been in the meetings just as long as England, but she has never seen any sign that would trigger anxiety attacks. She was brought back into reality as the first half of the meeting was finish, she brought her cell and started her emergency call for back up


End file.
